


Everything Was Perfect

by Itsomnambulist



Series: Nightmares [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Daddy Issues, Desperation, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Lucifer decided to go to Chloe's to have dinner and spend the night, he almost back up. He deals with his new bodily function a lot, and also with his main fear, wetting the bed or not being able to sleep and get some rest. Some sexual tension, some love confessions, some Deckerstar in it's pure form. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Nightmares [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Everything Was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter turned up pretty long, I don't even know how, and it seemed wrong to separate it since it was just one night. Anyway, do you like them long or preferred them short?
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna post the next  
> chapters soon, I'm gonna be posting some individual fics for a while, but I hope you're enjoying this series, tell me if you like it at the comments, and have a Merry Christmas! <3

Being nervous was not enough, in an hour he had to be at Chloe's to spend the night. Yes, last time had gone well, tremendously well, more than well, but now it was different, because Chloe knew about his concern, and for some reason, that drove him crazy.

He was dying to sleep with Chloe, the mere thought of spending the night with her made his heart pound, and to be honest, not just his heart. Not only was he really in love with her, but she also made him very horny, to extreme levels, just thinking of her gave him blue balls, and the short kiss in the park had given him a painful boner. But now he didn't want to think about it, Trixie was going to be in the house and he would die of embarrassment if any of this happened in front of her, he had to practice concentrating on how he could lower his spirits, repulsive things, he might even had to think about the time his Mom came into the penthouse when Michelle and him were playing with candle wax, his boner had never gone down as fast as then, perfect.

The last time he slept at Chloe's, it was improvised and he hadn't been wearing pajamas, so he'd had to borrow Dan's pants, which had been ridiculously short and tight in some parts. This time he wanted to take his own clothes, long pants that reached to the ankles, or shorts that did not look like underwear, definitely long, shorts were risky, you could not hide an erection in those, and less one of his.

He would definitely not wear pajamas, they were comfy and elegant, but not too attractive, he knew very well that almost all women liked gray sports pants, because they did not leave much to the imagination, even though she had already seen him whole, top to bottom.

Despite the fact that his pride told him otherwise, he was going to take an extra pair of clean underwear, he wished with all his soul not to wet Chloe's bed, but if he did, there is nothing more uncomfortable in the whole world than the wet scratch on the tip of the penis, he had experimented it with certain types of swimsuits, and well, not just swimsuits, and not exactly water. It was not nice.

He was ready, now he just had to do what Linda had told him, make things clear to his father and hope that his bed would wake up dry from now on, but he couldn't, he was very nervous, and the last thing he wanted to do now was talk to his father. He had drunk another whole flask, since he couldn't help being thirsty and needing to hydrate, in addition to the huge alcoholic soda he had had with Chloe hours ago, and he knew that soon when he got together with the Detective he was going to have to go quite considerably. But now it wasn't what he was worried about.

Lucifer donned a black two-piece suit this time, he didn't feel like compressing himself into a vest right now, even though his suits were tailored and quite comfortable. He bagged long gray sweatpants, a white short-sleeved T-shirt, and a pair of black boxers, unlike the striped blue ones he was wearing, they weren't that sexy but they weren't one that he cared to get dirty, they were still brand "Calvin Klein", the devil could not be less, because he always wears Prada (you know what they say).

He decided to have a shot of whiskey before leaving, but avoided the need to snort a line of cocaine, wanted to do it, but wanted to be in his most natural form for Chloe. His hair was still wet from the shower and had curled quite a bit again, so he went to the bathroom again, still damp from the steam from the really hot shower he had taken a while ago, and combed his hair again, using a bit of gel, but not much, he looked more natural with curly hair and he also had little gel left, and he didn't have time to buy more. He took one last look at the toilet before leaving, but he didn't even try, he knew it would be useless, and besides, he didn't even feel like it.

He got ready to leave the house, went to the garage and once he got into the Corvette, he headed to Chloe's house. Once he was there, well, at her door actually, he backed off and before facing an anxiety attack he decided to phone Linda for help and advice.

"Lucifer, has something happened?" Linda said worried about the time he had called her, since he never used to do it.

"I can not enter." Lucifer said hysterically.

"Enter where? Lucifer you're scaring me." Linda says more confused than before.

"To the Detective's house, she invited me to spend the night, and I accepted, but now I don't know if it was a good idea." He says more nervous than usual.

"Let's see Lucifer, calm down, breathe, remember that Chloe is not the enemy, she knows what's wrong and you know she doesn't care." she said trying to help the poor devil.

"I know she doesn't care, but I do, I know she'll think I'm a mess for this" he said kinda sad.

"That's not true, plus it doesn't have to happen, it's only happened twice, have you done what I told you to do?" She said trying to downplay the matter.

"No, I couldn't, I didn't have the time or desire." Lucifer said somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay, don't worry, but... since when did you turn down an invitation to go to Chloe's bed?" She said smiling to herself.

"Yeah... you're right, I'm dying to get into bed with her." he said something smiling.

"I know you do, so forget your fears, the less you think about it, the better it will go." She said believing she had settled the matter.

"You're right, thank you Doctor." Said more calm as he hung up the phone and knocked on the door.

Chloe opened it and smiled cheerfully l seeing Lucifer standing there, a bag in one hand and a small chocolate cake in the other.

"I thought it would be nice to bring some dessert." He said very cute as soon as he saw her looking at the cake.

"That's great Lucifer, thank you very much, Trixie is going to go crazy." She said very cute as well.

"I know." Lucifer said taking a weight off his shoulders, he loved that little girl, and he thought of her when he saw the cake. It was also his favorite.

"Come in, you're early, I'm still making dinner, but if you want you can watch TV with Trixie in the meantime, she must be getting home from soccer practice." Chloe says pulling out a pot and a couple of condiments.

"Or I can help you cook, I'm a great cook, and I don't feel like watching TV while you do all the work." he said taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"You didn't have to, but thank you, it's very kind of you Lucifer." She says smiling as she prepares the sauce for dinner. "You like pasta?" She says a bit insecure, fearing he doesn't like it.

"I love pasta!" He said very funny, actually he ate almost everything, and he always had a huge appetite, he loved food.

"I'm glad you decided to come, I was afraid you backed off at the last minute." She said a bit sad as she continued with the sauce while Lucifer prepared the pasta.

"Are you crazy? And miss this? Never." He said smiling, running his hand gently down her back to pick up the salt.

Lucifer had noticed while talking to Linda how his bladder had started to work, it wasn't annoying yet, but it was noticeable. Now while they were cooking, he had become a little more uncomfortable and had a hard time concentrating, so much so that he almost got a cut by accident, and next to Chloe he was going to bleed, he didn't want to bleed in the food. It was when he started shifting his weight from one foot to the other that he decided it was stupid to try to bear it, Chloe gave him enough confidence to deal with it.

"I'm going to the bathroom very quickly, it won't take long." he said pushing the pasta off the stove and wiping his hands on his apron, taking it off before heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah of course, as if you were at your own home." She said downplaying the matter as she smiled at the confidence that Lucifer was beginning to show by her side.

It wasn't too urgent yet, but even the belt pressure had become annoying. He went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, there was confidence, but it was more for education. He lifted the lid and proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip it, pulling it off and pointing it at the toilet the best he could, leaning his hips slightly towards him as he had seen men do in the police station toilets, he didn't want to drip in Chloe's floor.

He wasn't that desperate so it took him a few seconds to relax enough to let it go, it started with a couple of droplets, but as soon as it got strong enough it flowed perfectly until his bladder was completely empty. He couldn't help but sigh when the jet intensified, it was definitely much better to go to the bathroom on time, the feeling was much better, it didn't hurt, and his boxers were still dry. The sound of the pee hitting the water gave him a bit of a cut, since although his pee hole was not very big and the current was not very thick, the pee was flowing with force, and he was 6'3 ft, from that height everything was noisy. At first he tried to direct the jet towards the edge of the toilet to be as quiet as possible, but he didn't control it very well, so he decided to swallow his embarrassment and enjoy the moment.

Once he was done, he shake, tucked it into his pants, and proceeded to wash his hands. He flushed the toilet and in a matter of a couple of minutes was back into the kitchen.

They both continued cooking, each attentive to their part, Chloe was wearing a normal apron, and Lucifer had had to wear one that Trixie had given to Chloe for Mother's Day, in which it said "best mom in the world". 

Then the door opens and Dan comes in, with Trixie still in her sports clothes covered in dirt, and soaked as well, because it was raining now. It seemed like a bad joke that every time he came here, it rained heavily... very funny Dad.

"Lucifer!" Said the girl running to hug the devil.

Lucifer stopped her with his hand when he saw the state of her clothes "hands off the suit!" He said not to lose his essence.

"I scored a goal Lucifer! Right daddy?" Says the excited girl.

"That's right, she dribbled a girl who was older than her and finished with a goal" Dan said proud of his girl, and also wet from the rain.

"Well done urchin, show them who's boss." Lucifer said smiling in a slightly badass tone.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Trixie said wishing his answer was yes.

"I am, and you're going to suck your fingers on the dinner we're making." he said making the chef's kiss gesture.

"And he's also staying for the night monkey." Chloe said smiling, she was really very happy about it, even Dan smiled at the comment. At first he couldn't stand Lucifer, and there were still times when he didn't, but seeing how happy he made Chloe, she deserved that and more.

"Great!! Pajama party!!" Trixie said excitedly jumping for joy.

"Hey monkey, don't jump here, it fills up with dirt, go take a shower and then we'll have dinner." Chloe said with a more motherly tone, Trixie did what she said without question it, she was very excited to have Lucifer at home.

"Best mom in the world?" Dan said laughing when he saw Lucifer's apron.

"Did you doubt it? I'm a better mother than you are as a father." Lucifer said to annoy him.

"Excuse me but I'm a great father." Dan said annoyed playing the devil.

"Hey hey guys... calm down, let there be peace." both boys apologized and looked down at the floor, that's when Chloe noticed Daniel's soaked hair. "Dan you're soaked, I'll get you a towel." Chloe said opening a drawer full of them quickly, Dan didn't even have the time to reject it. He dried his hair and thanked Chloe.

"Hey, it's raining a lot, sure you don't want to stay for dinner and go later?" Chloe said kindly. "No, don't worry, Charlotte and I are meeting at her place for dinner, but thank you anyway, see you guys. Tomorrow morning I'll be here to take Trixie, see ya." he said saying goodbye, he wasn't in such a hurry, but he wanted to leave the lovebirds alone, he didn't want to intrude.

"What happens tomorrow morning?" Lucifer said almost finished making the pasta already. "Oh nothing, he has Trixie for the weekend, so he comes to take her in the morning and they take the opportunity to go to breakfast at a cafeteria that Trixie likes." She says moving the ready sauce away from the fire

"May l?" Lucifer says standing just behind her looking at the appetizing sauce over her shoulder.

"Not yet, it's very hot, I just turned off the stove." Chloe says smiling and warning him.

"I can handle it, I am the devil." Lucifer said completely forgetting that he was vulnerable next to her and sticking his finger in the sauce boat. "Bloody hell! It is hot" he said quickly blowing on his finger.

"I warned you, you can be the devil down there, but here the temperature laws are stronger." she says laughing. "Are you okay? did you hurt yourself?" Chloe said now with a little concern.

Lucifer sucks his thumb sensually in front of her on purpose. "I've never been better." He said provocatively. "Wow, this is really delicious." He said surprised at the good taste.

Chloe smiled when she saw that he had liked it and together they proceeded to set the table, both tempted to smear sauce all over their face and body so they could kiss and lick it off.

Just when the table was ready, Trixie came downstairs in her pajamas and freshly showered for dinner together.

Lucifer served the food to both girls himself and they all tasted the pasta.

"And?" Chloe said looking at Lucifer as he took the first bite.

"Oh my dad, this is great." Lucifer said licking sauce from his lips.

"This is so yummy" Trixie said as she ate it.

"I told you I was a great cook, but I didn't know you were too." they both laugh and finish dinner.

While Lucifer picks up the plates, Chloe makes some popcorn (one of Lucifer's favorites) and takes out a couple of beers for them and some apple juice for Trixie.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Lucifer says after finishing in the kitchen, sitting between them on the couch.

"Frozen!" Trixie says jumping on the couch, very close to Lucifer's lower body region.

"Easy tiger." He says grabbing her without any effort and sitting her on the other side of the couch, moving his hips a bit away.

"Trixie, we saw that movie yesterday, I don't think Lucifer wants to see that kind of movie." Chloe says wanting to avoid seeing that movie again.

"Actually, no Detective, why don't we see that one?" Lucifer says pointing to the one on the screen.

"Coco? I didn't knew you liked those kinds of movies." Chloe says surprised.

"Coco? Oh... I thought it says cock." Lucifer said disappointed.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said hitting his arm rudely.

"Yes Coco! Let's see Coco!" Trixie said excitedly.

"No, let's see something cool." Lucifer grumbled.

"I think Coco is fine." Chloe said smiling maliciously to get revenge on Lucifer for having said that in front of her daughter.

"I hate you." Lucifer said looking at Chloe with resentment.

"No, you don't, you asked for it." she says laughing.

They finally settle in to watch the Disney movie, just as Lucifer opens the beer bottle with the slightest force of his hands. The strength of the devil still had it.

"Sorry, I didn't have any wine left and I forgot to ask you to buy some." Chloe said apologetically.

"Don't apologize Detective, I love beer." he said smiling giving a long gulp to the beer.

The movie progressed and to Lucifer's surprise, he was quite liking it. And not only the movie, but also that Chloe was resting on his chest, and that Trixie had fallen asleep next to him. It was a bit uncomfortable sitting so straight, since his legs were very long and he had them resting on the table, but he loved the contact of his girls.

The movie was almost over, and Lucifer was beginning to notice the three beers he'd had, plus all the water from dinner, spinning in his bladder. It wasn't too serious, but if he hadn't had the girls on him, he would have tried to change position and settle down a bit. It wasn't like an emergency yet so he distracted himself by puffing himself up with popcorn, of course he would take popcorn to hell in case he had to go back.

"How much till it's over?" Lucifer said quietly so as not to wake Trixie.

"About fifteen minutes, why? You don't like it?" Chloe said curiously.

"Oh no, surprisingly I really like it, but I need to stretch my legs" he said trying to move his leg carefully to accommodate himself.

"Oh sure, but I can stop it for a moment if you want, so you can get up, don't worry." Chloe said very cute trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

"Oh no, I can wait, I don't want to wake up your spawn." Lucifer said looking at the little girl in an adorable way.

"Did she fallen asleep?" Chloe asks without realizing it.

"Like a log." He said smiling.

They both smiled, they looked like a real family, and in some way, they were.

Fifteen minutes later the movie was finally over and although he hated to admit it, Lucifer had tears in his eyes due to the ending. "How could they have done that to Hector? We do horrible things to people like that in hell." He says adorable.

"I knew you would cry, this movie makes it inevitable, even I cried heavily when I saw it for the first time." she said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I wasn't crying, just... okay, fine, I was, this movie is very emotional, okay?" he said adorable as Chloe stroked his cheek. "I wonder what it would feel like to have grandparents." Lucifer says in a low voice.

"Don't you have grandparents?" Chloe said despite knowing the answer.

"Of course not Detective, my parents created the universe, but no one created them." he said wistfully, but immediately compiling himself and picking up Trixie without the slightest effort. "Shall I take her to bed?" He says holding her carefully not to wake her up.

"Oh no, don't worry, she still has to brush her teeth and go to the bathroom before going to sleep." She says melting at Lucifer's touching gesture, who carefully places the girl on the couch again.

Chloe wakes Trixie up and while the girl goes to get ready for bed, she and Lucifer clear the table. Chloe grabs Lucifer's three beers, already empty, while he collects everything else.

"Well, you were thirsty." Chloe said laughing very cute.

Lucifer felt the need to cross his legs or grab his crotch a bit, he definitely had to pee, so he put the glasses on the sink at that point. "Well yeah, and I think it's time to get them out." Lucifer said just dropping the glasses, in the direction of the bathroom.

"Of course, you already know the way." Chloe says as she goes to make Trixie's bed.

He nods heading to the bathroom quickly, just to bump into Trixie when he opened the door, who was brushing her teeth at the sink on a small stool. "Excuse me urchin, I'll wait for you to finish." Lucifer said coming out of the bathroom and leaning against the wall with his hands together resting on his lap, zipping up the zipper that he had already unzipped in advance.

"You can pee if you want Lucifer" Says the very cute girl with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"It doesn't matter, I'll wait for you to finish." Lucifer said somewhat blushing, completely forgetting that there was a bathroom in Chloe's room, although in reality, if he had remembered, he would be very ashamed to use it.

"It doesn't matter to me, I've already seen daddy do it." she says very cute, making Lucifer feel the need to please her, of course nothing to do with the button on his pants sticking into his bladder.

Lucifer walked in and hurried to the toilet, unzipping the zipper again, which briefly jammed from the rush giving Lucifer a small panic attack that cleared up two seconds later when it worked again. Just before he took it off he felt that what he was doing was wrong, but then he realized that nudity is a natural thing, and Chloe had told him many times that we all pee, that it's not a big deal, plus Trixie seemed totally calm as she continued to brush her teeth thoroughly. Finally he took out his penis and after lifting the seat, he pointed it as best as possible to the toilet bowl.

A minute passed and despite the fact that he was trying to concentrate as much as possible, and that he felt like he was going to explode, he could not expel a drop, and just when he thought he could not be more ashamed:

"Why don't you pee?" The little girl said as she spit the toothpaste into the sink.

"It's not that easy, it takes concentration, could you...?" Lucifer said a little annoyed, although rather stressed by the need and the inability to relieve himself, turning a little to hide his parts from the view of the little girl.

"Okay okay, and I wasn't looking." She said laughing a bit as she continued her business. There was nothing funnier for a little kid than bodily functions or nudity.

Finally Lucifer managed to relax with his eyes closed enough to start with a couple of drops, until it became a soft stream, he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning in relief, but a sigh inevitably left his mouth. Trixie bit back a smile as she rinsed with the mouthwash.

The stream had intensified a little, not quite, but enough to bring relief. It was then that he wished children weren't so unbearable.

"Soo... are you and my mom dating?" Said the little girl out of nowhere.

Lucifer grunted to himself when his piss cut off midway. "Something like that, I don't know" He said a little cut off, not really knowing the answer.

"But you like her, don't you?" Trixie said, knowing the answer perfectly.

"Yes, I like her very much, we can talk about it another time? I'm trying to..." said a redder Lucifer, for various reasons.

Neither of them had realized that Chloe was at the door listening to them both, it was then that she thought it was appropriate to save Lucifer, although she had found it touching to hear that he liked her.

"Trixie honey, let's take you to bed, Lucifer needs to take care of his things quietly." she said very cute taking Trixie by the hand, when the little girl whispered to Lucifer "well, she likes you too."

Lucifer groaned softly when helplessly started peeing again, despite the embarrassment it was very difficult to stop midway for so long, he couldn't bear it. Chloe smiled to herself as she heard Lucifer finally relieve himself. It was then that Lucifer blushed for different reasons but couldn't help but smile at Trixie's comment. Then he heard something that made him laugh for another reason too, it came from Trixie's mouth in the hall.

"Mom, Lucifer's willy is bigger than daddy's." Which made Chloe choke.

Lucifer muttered to himself "of course it is" with a mischievous smile.

Then the jet intensified at last, hitting the water a bit louder, making his legs shake a little with pleasure and satisfaction, this time it didn't stop until it was completely empty.

He lowered the toilet seat, zipped up his pants, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands before exiting the bathroom to meet Chloe head-on.

"She fell asleep right after going to bed." She said smiling, making Lucifer smile as well. "I hope she didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all, I can't be mad at your spawn." He says smiling very cute, he was telling the truth, they both smiled.

"You know what? I know you don't even rethink it, but... I think you'd be a good father." She said a little more seriously.

"Who told you I didn't rethink it?" The devil said something sad.

"Really? I thought you didn't like children." She said surprised.

"And I don't, but it's different when they're yours, I like your girl, and I love Charlie more than anything." he said again a little sad.

"You're okay?" She asked approaching and placing her hand on his arm carefully.

"Yes, it's just that... I'm not considering being a father, not because I don't want to, but because I can't, I'm an Angel, and therefore sterile..." he said with a grimace of pain on his face after saying it in aloud.

"Oh Lucifer... but, Amenadiel is a father, so there might be a possibility." She said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I guess, but Amenadiel had Charlie when he was human, when he didn't have powers, I do." He said looking at the ground.

"Not with me." She said believing it was the right thing to do.

"Are you saying you would have a child with me Detective?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you could have children at some point, you shouldn't give up on that aspect, and who knows, maybe with me or maybe not." She said hoping not to annoy him.

"I'm not saying that I want to have children right now, of course not, but I wouldn't mind if it were with you. I mean, you already have a daughter and she's still alive, which means you're a good mother." he said as a joke at the end to ease the matter.

"It is a detail that you think that Lucifer, thank you." Chloe says smiling funny at his comment.

"Did you really mean it?" He says suddenly.

"what?" She says confused.

"That I would be a good father, were you serious? Do you really think so?" He said as he brought two glasses of wine to the table with them, by candlelight.

"Yes, I really do, well I don't, I know it, you would be a great father." She says sincerely.

"I know what it's like to have a bad father, I would make sure to do the opposite to be a good father to my kid" Lucifer said trying not to think about what a bad father God was for him and his brothers.

"Come here." Chloe said.

Lucifer looked at her confused, and then she pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly. Lucifer dropped into her arms and closed his eyes tightly, filling himself with the sense of security and protection that the Detective provided, just like home.

After a long time in which both of them finished half a bottle of wine while they talked, they decided to go up to the bedroom, as it was the third time that Lucifer nodded and threatened to fall asleep on the couch. She shuddered just thinking how really tired he must be.

"I'm fine Detective, don't worry about me." he said yawning.

"I do, and I think the best we can do now is go to bed so you can rest once and for all." She says helping him up.

"Wow, this wine hits hard." Lucifer said smiling when he felt slightly dizzy when he stood up, not too much, but compared to when he was not close enough to realize, another factor of vulnerability.

Chloe laughed at the comment, and after putting the glasses on the kitchen table she helped her partner up the stairs, but more like because he was very tired. "Come on big guy, I got you."

"I don't need help going up the stairs." He said a little annoyed.

"You never know, I don't want to pick your teeth off the ground." She smiled and they reached the room, where Chloe had left the bag of Lucifer's clothes earlier in the evening.

"Shit! Ouch!" Lucifer said suddenly as he tapped his pinky against the door frame.

"Shh, you're going to wake Trixie." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to get lame in silence." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, that was rude, are you okay?" She ask now feeling bad for the man.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm the devil, remember?" He smiled at her, although he had actually hurt himself quite a bit.

"I'm going to put on my pajamas, I've left your things on the bed." She says as she begins to remove her shirt, causing Lucifer to do the same.

Taking off his pants was more embarrassing, not because of the bulge in his underwear crotch, but because of the blue striped underwear he had decided to wear, although Chloe found it very cute. A couple of minutes later they are both ready to go to bed.

"Nice pajamas" she says smiling in her nice pink pajamas.

"Anything is better than Daniel's borrowed clothes." Lucifer says laughing. "You are also very pretty" says adorable.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a moment, it won't take long." She says entering and closing the door behind her.

He hadn't noticed his bladder since he went to the bathroom a couple of hours ago, until now, that the need had become conscious. It wasn't very strong, it was fine, but of course he had in mind to empty it as soon as he got the chance.

"Do you need to come in?" Chloe said coming out of the sink just at that moment.

"Yes, yes, the truth is that I do, it will only be a moment, just in case." he said something blushing.

This time it took him very little to finish, he urinated a lot, all the wine had decided to come out at once, but with Chloe he was not so ashamed to pee, so he went in, did his business, washed his hands and left in about two more minutes or less.

"Ready to go to bed?" She said knowing full well that the man was really tired.

"Very much, I can assure you that there is not a drop of fluid left in my entire body." He said funny, but suddenly getting a little nervous when he remembered the problem that was keeping him awake. 

Suddenly he felt the urgent need to get his things and go home, in addition to returning to the bathroom despite not wanting to relieve himself.  
Chloe saw his sudden concern and stroked his arm with her hand.

"Relax, remember what we have talked about so many times, whatever happens, there is nothing so serious that we cannot solve, okay?" She said very cute trying to reassure the devil.

"But what if... you know..." he says biting his lower lip.

"Nothing happens, and if it does we can clean it up and as if nothing had happened, you need to rest, and I will do everything possible to make it happen." She says without lifting her hand from his arm. He nods very tenderly and they both get into bed.

Lucifer is on his back without taking his eyes off the ceiling, while Chloe snuggles a little over him.

"Who was going to tell me?" He says releasing a small laugh.

"Telling you what?" She says confused.

"That I was going to end up in your bed for totally different reasons than my main intentions." he says laughing to take the tension off the matter.

At that moment Chloe leans in and kisses him, he follows the kiss, surprised but enjoying one of the most perfect moments he has ever experienced. They both continue the kiss, linking it into more kisses and cuddles, until Lucifer realizes that he is not the only one having a good time. He quickly tries to carefully push his hips back, but she realizes, it's not like it was easy to hide a devil's erection, it was impossible.

"Woah, I see someone has woken up." She says between little giggles.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line, but I have no control over what happens from the waist down." Lucifer said flushed, still with his hips back.

"Lucifer, it's okay, take it easy." She said sympathetic, very cute, surprised that only one kiss could lead to a rock-hard erection, yes, she had noticed it. So she decided to jump in and do something she wouldn't normally dare to do. She pulled Lucifer a little closer to her and placed her hand on Lucifer's dick, making him gasp with pleasure in helplessness.

"Wait Detective, you don't have to do anything you don't want, that's fine." He said feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation.

"But I want to, do you?" She said still with her hand on his swollen member.

"Since when do you ask stupid questions Detective?" Lucifer said. 

If he wanted a handjob under the covers from Chloe Decker? of course he did, he had dreamed about it countless times. He just wanted to make sure she was doing it because she wanted to and not because she felt she should.

Chloe smiled and reached inside Lucifer's pants, but not into his underwear yet. She began to gently stroke his member up and down, still surprised at the length of it, madly enjoying each muffled moan that came out of Lucifer's mouth with each caress. It was then that he put her hand inside his boxers (which Lucifer would have wished he hadn't brought precisely today instead of the elegant ones he used to wear) and took out his penis, now definitely masturbating him properly, feeling Lucifer's chill as she began, it was then when the devil reached out and put his hand between Detective's legs, so skillfully that Chloe had to close her lips tightly to keep from moaning aloud.

"No, we're going to do things right, I don't believe in doing it at the same time, it's cumbersome and complicated, and it's not 100% enjoyable. First me and then you." Chloe says determined to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Where have you been all my life?" Lucifer says looking into her eyes wanting to eat her with kisses again.

Chloe begins to increase speed, and Lucifer ends up throwing his head back, the pleasure was indescribable, Chloe Decker had magic hands. He was struggling between trying to hold out as long as possible or getting carried away and finishing soon, which would be very easy, but he decided to hold, he felt that things could reach greater terms and he wanted to show the Detective that the devil could play.

Chloe's hand was already covered in pre-cum, and Lucifer was beginning to doubt if he would be able to contain himself, when he suddenly began to feel that familiar warm sensation inside his lower abdomen.

"Detective" he said between groans. "If you want us to do something else tonight, I don't think you should continue, I can't promise you anything." Lucifer says blushing, from the heat and from the shame, because he had never had this kind of problem in bed.

"Don't worry, with Trixie at home I don't think it's a good idea to get there, besides, don't you think the first time should be a bit more special than cuddling under the covers like two horny teenagers?" She said very cute smiling.

"Yes, sure, but then I warn you that I'm not going to last long, what are you doing to me, Decker?" Lucifer says ashamed but also trembling with pleasure.

"I don't care, I just want to make you enjoy this." She said biting her lip when she saw what she was capable of doing to the devil.

"Oh trust me, you're getting it." Lucifer said biting his lip and trying to hold out as long as possible, he didn't think he had been that hard in his whole life.

But after a couple of minutes, he was reaching his limit. "D-detective, I can't take it, I'm going to make a mess in the sheets, you should stop." Lucifer said in a broken voice, panting. He could feel the orgasm building rapidly in his belly, as well as in his balls.

"Fuck the sheets" she said, speeding up.

She knew she had done well, because suddenly at that moment: "Oh bloody hell Decker!" the devil said as he placed his hand so that the cum did not come out too hard. But still Chloe felt it in her hand like on his chest, it had come out a lot.

"Oh my god Detective... that was... woah" Lucifer said catching his breath and noticing the mess in his hand, chest and a little on the bed. "Shit, sorry, I'll clean it up." Lucifer says a little nervous now, although his cheeks were still flushed.

"That doesn't concern us now." She said kissing him passionately.

He followed the kiss, he knew they would have to take a shower later, but he didn't care, now it was his turn to do what he did best. After the intense kiss that she was still not able to assimilate, he separated from her and although what he really wanted was to get under the covers and work with his mouth, he used his hand this time.

She didn't have time to absorb it and she couldn't help but let out a huge moan, she was forced to cover her mouth so as not to wake Trixie. Lucifer saw what she was doing and began to kiss her intensely with his tongue to avoid the noise while he worked with his good hand, making her enjoy more than she thought possible. He knew what he was doing, and he certainly knew how good he was at it, because he wanted the best for his Detective.

In less than a couple of minutes, she was screaming his name. "Shit Lucifer!" This time she didn't even try to shut up, and the smile that spread across her face was incredible, and a bit wicked too.

"This was..." she said still panting.

"It was" Lucifer said with a knowing smile as he sucked on the finger he had used to satisfy her. That made Chloe look surprised, followed by intense heat again in her body, especially downstairs. She had forgotten that his new boyfriend was a god of sex, (never better said) technically and not just technically speaking.

Lucifer went to pat Chloe's face when he saw that her hand was still dirty and sticky. "I'm going to go get a tissue first" he said with a sheepish giggle.

"What if we better take a shower?" She said smiling and pointing to his chest, which along with his shirt were also dirty.

"Shit sorry..." Lucifer said realizing the "little" disaster he made.

Chloe laughed at the comment: "It really was true that blue balls thing."

"I was saving myself for the occasion." Lucifer said laughing and giving him a pick. She smiled and they got out of bed to take a shower. Of course despite the wonderful moment that had just passed, and the fact that she made him vulnerable, the fact that it had not lasted as it usually does did not help his pride.

Lucifer came in and stood there: "How do we? You go first? I do? Both of us?" He said a bit confused but wishing it was the last option, despite the small size of the shower.

"Lucifer, as much as I would like to shower with you, have you seen the size of this shower? It is not made for two people, let alone one of them measuring more than six feet." Chloe said laughing.

"We could try, I am very careful and flexible when I set my mind to it." Lucifer said raising an eyebrow.

Chloe sighed "okay, but if it gets too bulky, one of us gets out of the shower while the other finish" she says raising her index finger.

"Considering my personal dealings, this seems more than fair to me." He says smiling and taking off his shirt.

Chloe does the same and Lucifer finishes undressing in turn, both were sweaty, and Lucifer's shirt had a couple of suspicious and sticky stains, obviously he would not put it on again, so he leave it on a separate spot.

Chloe stepped into the tub and Lucifer came in after her, turned on the water making Lucifer jump. "Wow, that's not hot like I thought." He said with his hand covering his balls.

Chloe giggled "It takes a while to warm up, yeah"

"I want you to keep in mind that cold does certain things to a man, so I don't want you to remember me under these circumstances, it's not always like that." he said taking his hand off his penis when the water finally started to heat up.

"Easy, I know, I've seen it." Chloe said laughing at his reaction.

She was impressed by how despite the cold, Lucifer was still a very considerable size. Yes, the foreskin covered him completely now, but many men wish they were the same in their best circumstances.

They both started lathering their hair and body, when she turned around and began to rinse her hair.

Lucifer, now very close to Chloe's lower back, and almost as close to her butt, due to the limited space in the tub, was starting to get a little nervous. Because if he spliced now, of course his dick was gonna touch her back, and possibly be pressed against her, and that right now was the most embarrassing thing he could imagine. Great, now he couldn't think of anything else, he tried to think of a lot of unpleasant things, but when he wanted to realize it, it was already too late.

Chloe felt something pressed against her back, and though she tried not to mind it, she had to intervene. "Wasn't it enough for you?" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Shit" said Lucifer blushing, throwing his hips back and grabbing the hard member with his hand pressing it to his belly to separate it from Chloe.

"Hey, calm down, nothing's wrong, well, it is, but I don't care." She says smiling kindly to remove the shame she noticed in his eyes.

She loved the fact that although he was normally a sassy, shameless, and mischievous man, with no shame for both sex and anything else, when he was alone with her, he would turn back into the poor scared, nervous little boy who couldn't let the words come out, showing Chloe that it was something stronger than sexual desire what he felt for her. She just wanted to hug the devil and tell him that it was fine, that everything was fine, but maybe now was not the best time for that.

"I don't want you to think that I'm horny all the time like a fucking thirteen-year-old teenager, it's just that I've started to think that I shouldn't have an erection here, and from trying so hard to avoid it I've lost focus." Lucifer said immediately, trying to explain himself, getting nervous, so much that his eyes had blinked from red to brown, from brown to red.

"Hey Lucifer, breathe, calm down, don't give it more laps, it's all good." Chloe said, noticing how her damp skin cooled little by little.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, or what's wrong with this idiot" says Lucifer referring to his member. He was still with his hair soaked, making him return to his usual curly shape, which Chloe didn't see too much due to the constant amount of gel that he wore.

"You are sleepy, it is normal, lack of sleep destroys our body, let's finish showering so we can go to bed as soon as possible." Chloe said placing her hand on his arm before rinsing her hair under the shower.

She realized how tired he was when she didn't hear any jokes from him bed related.

Lucifer had calmed down after Chloe's sympathetic comments, and even his penis had returned to its original state, giving the poor man a break, who would have to deal with blue balls the next day, but now that didn't bother him at all. Now he was fine, very tired, but great, he had everything he had ever wanted.

Chloe pulled away a bit to let Lucifer rinse the shampoo from his hair, which was already running down his forehead, threatening to get into his eyes. Finally they both rinsed their bodies and got out of the shower.

Lucifer's hair was tousled and frizzy after drying it with the towel that Chloe had provided, and that he had now placed around his waist, covering himself with it as they returned to the room to put on their pajamas again. In Chloe's case, the same pajamas, in Lucifer's, only the pants, since the shirt had suffered collateral damage, although he didn't care, since he was usually quite hot.

"Do you want me to lend you a t-shirt? I have a pair that you can use." She says kindly when she sees him naked from the waist up.

"No, don't worry, I'm not cold, unless it bothers you, then of course I'll put it on." He says very cute.

"Oh no, as you feel more comfortable." She also says very cute.

Then Lucifer approaches her from behind and hugs her, taking her hands gently and kissing the back of her neck. "Then like this." He says smiling adorable, making Chloe smile back, turning to kiss him.

Chloe breaks away to go into the bathroom again and dry her hair, still wet, with the blow dryer, giving Lucifer a funny slap on the ass before entering.

Lucifer changed the sheet that had been stained as Chloe had asked him while, leaving it perfectly placed, as he was very meticulous for those things.

After finishing and leaving the dirty sheets in the laundry room, Lucifer flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and every now and then he peeked at the bathroom door open, where Chloe smiled at him from the mirror.

It was then that Lucifer realized his bladder was there, not urgent, but just thinking about going to bed without taking care of it first made him sick to his stomach. He really prayed (which he never thought he would have to do again) that the sheets that he had just changed did not have to be changed again for a very different reason in the middle of the night.

"Hum... Detective." Lucifer said from the middle of the room, now standing, with a hand extended on his chest.

"I'll be done right away, don't worry, you can get into bed if you want in the meantime" Chloe says turning off the dryer for a moment.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I would like to take a quick piss before sleeping, do you mind if I enter? If not I can wait for you to finish, it's not that urgent." He says very cute, because it really wasn't too urgent, he just felt like he could go at that moment.

Chloe was glad to hear the way he had said it considering how he was with this subject, he had not asked her permission, and he had brought up the subject without any qualms, even not caring if she was in front of him when he did so. She was glad to know the confidence they had, and the assurance that the devil usually had, was beginning to reflect with her as well.

"Yeah sure, come in, no problem." Chloe said as she continued to blow dry her blonde hair.

Lucifer nodded and entered right away, normally it was difficult for him to go in front of other people, but with Chloe he felt that there was no problem, there was a wonderful confidence that made him feel great about himself and his new human functions. Also unlike the downstairs bathroom, Chloe's bathroom had the toilet behind the sink, so Lucifer would have his back to her.

Lucifer entered the bathroom where Chloe was still drying her hair alternating with the comb and the blow dryer. He stood, with his hair a little less damp, but increasingly curly, his pajama bottoms, bare chest and barefoot, in front of the toilet bowl, where he was about to t  
pull it out to start pissing, just before:

a) Chloe intervenes  
b) Lucifer died of shame

Right, both.

"The lid" Chloe said smiling, after all, despite being the devil, he was also a man, and there were certain guidelines in which all of them agreed. She just hoped the poor aim wasn't one of them in this case.

"Shit, yeah, sorry." Said Lucifer dead of embarrassed as he raised the lid. It was the second or third time that he forgot to raise the lid at Chloe's house, he had to start to be a little more attentive, he did not want Chloe to think he was a disgusting lad, because he was not, at least not in this term.

With a wait of a few seconds, Chloe could cheerfully hear the clear sound of water hitting water and the contained sigh of a man who didn't know how much he really had to go.

Lucifer started fast, no drip, straight out a long stream that didn't last long (he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time) but felt better than he expected, as he had more desire than he thought. The jet stopped at once with a slight drip, he shook himself a couple of times to avoid dripping into his boxers, tucked it back into his pants to one side, and flushed, lowering the lid and going to the sink to wash his hands quickly. Chloe gently pulled away and soon they were both coming out of the bathroom, fresh, clean, and VERY satisfied. They still couldn't believe what had just happened. It is true that both of them had experienced that subject lots of times before, especially Lucifer, by far, but not together, and this had been above all the previous ones.

They both got into bed, perfectly accommodated thanks to Lucifer, and stared at each other for a long time, Chloe waited for Lucifer to say something inappropriate to break the silence, but he didn't.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so quiet for so long." Chloe said smiling referring to the man in front of her.

"You are so beautiful." Lucifer said with a tender smile and bright eyes, full of love, like hers.

Lucifer yawned at that very moment, and Chloe knew it was time to turn off the lights. "Good night Lucifer" Chloe said giving him a tender kiss, scratching his beard, for a couple of days in turn, and he did the same (except for the beard).

"The same I say Detective." Lucifer said smiling but a little overwhelmed, and she knew it.

"Hey calm down, you'll see, you just need a good night's sleep, and remember, whatever happens, you don't have to be ashamed, I'm going to be here, always, we'll solve it together." Chloe said sympathetically, making the devil feel so much better. (Said no one, ever.)

Chloe couldn't see in the dark, but at that moment Lucifer purposely turned his eyes red so the glow let Chloe appreciate the beautiful smile he gave her.

Less than a minute later, Chloe could hear the deep breath of someone completely asleep defeated, (and who snored just a little bit), she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and in a matter of a couple of minutes, she too fell asleep.

Around five in the morning Chloe woke up, not quite sure why, until she turned around and realized why. Lucifer was sweating, and he couldn't stop moving as he said some things she didn't understand. But then she did, he was fumbling her name in anguish.

"Not the Detective, leave her alone, Dad please" "Chloe! Don't let go! Take my hand, please someone help me! I can't!"

Chloe saw how the tears ran down Lucifer's cheeks even with his eyes closed, his chest rose and fell rapidly, she wanted to do something, but she couldn't, couldn't wake him up and force him to deal with it being conscious. He was shaking his head sharply, if she knew how to calm him down... she would do whatever she could. So, as if his subconscious could read her mind, he helped her:

"Please Chloe, don't let go, grab me, take my hand, I need someone to help me here please, she's gonna fall." he said intensifying the painful crying.

Chloe now had tears in her eyes, it was true that Lucifer suffered in his nightmares for her. She didn't need anything else, she hugged him tightly, burying her chest against his back. At that very moment, he squeezed her so hard she thought he was gonna brake her, but she didn't care, it was exactly what he needed. Now he breathed calmly, exhausted, catching his breath, sighing. The next thing he said made Chloe Decker's heart and soul break, between a sad and relieved smile, he said:

"I got you." he said just before going back to sleep quietly, in peace, the peace he needed.

Now that Chloe could finally rest and reassure herself for her partner, that's when she realized, he had called her Chloe, she didn't remember hearing him call her by her name ever before, there were too many things to assimilate, perhaps what he said to Trixie, that he liked her, was true after all, and he wanted to believe that. The important thing now was that Lucifer was fine, she didn't need more. They both slept well into the morning the next day.

Lucifer woke up before Chloe, who was still sleeping, hugging him, which robbed him of the first smile of the day. He would have gone back to sleep, but suddenly he noticed the reason he had woken up, he had to pee. That sensation made him quickly bring his hand to the front of his pants, to check if they were wet, luckily they were not, but they would be soon if he did not get out of bed.

He tried to get up, but Chloe had the weight of her body on Lucifer, so he couldn't do it if she didn't move a little to the side. Plus, to top it all, her leg was resting on his swollen bladder and her knee was right in the middle of his crotch, which didn't help his situation.

He tried to wake her up by tapping her arm, even though he would have liked to stay that way and sleep a couple more hours with her. It didn't work, so he tried to push her slightly to the side with his still free arm, he could have used his archangel strength, but it was too rough, and he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to go to the bathroom and go back to bed next to her again.

But instead of straying to the right, she moved to the left, placing her knee heavily into Lucifer's groin, right in the middle, generating an immediate stab of pain in the poor man's body, unable to help but let go a guttural growl.

"Oof!" He said raising his knees and putting his hand to his groin, luckily it had not been as strong to hurt his stomach, but of course the Detective had impeccable aim, she knew where to hit. She was still asleep, and Lucifer still had to pee, but luckily the hit in the balls hadn't affected his bladder.

Lucifer's movement after the coup finally woke up Chloe: "Good morning Lucifer, ir should I say good Morningstar?" she said smiling.

Until she saw the look of discomfort on the devil's face. It didn't seem like the bed was wet, so what terrified him hadn't happened, that made Chloe happy and reassured, but still, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? Does something hurt?" She said worried. (Oh it did)

"I'm fine, but if you could lift your knee off my bladder, I really need to pee and this isn't the best position for it, I really gotta go" he said blushing.

"Oh yeah, my gosh, sure, I'm so sorry" she said pulling away immediately.

Chloe noticed Lucifer's frown "is it that bad?" She said worried again.

"Not yet, but let's say before you ended up in my bladder, your leg ended up somewhere else." he said with a silly smile looking down at his crotch.

"Shit Lucifer, sorry I'm a mess in bed." She said feeling completely guilty.

"Well, maybe we can check that later, I assure you that I will not think the same." he said raising a provocative eyebrow.

Chloe rolled her eyes "don't you have to pee?" She said laughing a little.

Lucifer laughed and got out of bed, noticing as he stood up that he needed to pee a lot more than he thought, so much that it didn't even allow him to have a full morning wood.  
That made him fidget and give his dick a slight squeeze.

Chloe smiled to herself, he looked as cute and vulnerable as a five year old with that little potty dance.  
But five hundred times sexier.

Lucifer went straight to the bathroom door, but when he opened the door, it did not open, it was then that they both noticed the sound of running water inside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Dan is coming to get Trixie today, and the downstairs shower isn't working." Chloe said remembering the inconvenience.

"Great" Lucifer said returning to the bed and lying on his back waiting, from time to time repositioning his penis through his pants. Chloe feeling a little bad for the man as she caressed his bare chest, making Lucifer's swollen penis struggle to fully plug, but his full bladder prevented it.

After ten minutes the need became unbearable, so he got up again, carefully, and went back to the bathroom door. "Urchin, for the love of my dad, someone is dying out here." Lucifer said shifting his weight to his feet.

Chloe knocked on the door as well. "Trixie honey, are you missing a lot? Lucifer needs to come in." She said making Lucifer feel like a little boy, blushing in turn.

"Wait a minute! I'm almost done!" Said the little girl from inside.

Just at that moment a small leak came out, dampen a little Lucifer's underwear, holding both hands to his crotch for a couple of seconds, hunching over a bit. "I don't have a minute."

"Why don't you go to the downstairs toilet? She'll be out right away, but it seems like the best option." Chloe said stroking his back.

"Don't laugh at me, but I don't think I'll make it downstairs." Lucifer said dead of shame, blushing almost as much as his devil form, blinking his eyes red with nerves.

"Hey calm down, you know that I'm never going to laugh, this is something very human" Then something occurred to her. "If you want you can use this, it is not the most glamorous, but it will do." Chloe said pointing to a small trash can in the corner of the room.

"I'm not going to piss in a bucket like a dog, I have principles Detective." Lucifer said annoyed.

"Okay sorry, but if you need it you know where it is" Chloe said kindly, she couldn't fight Lucifer's way of being, sometimes she forget who she was talking to.

After five minutes: "bloody hell... give me the bucket, hurry" He said lifting his leg to press his crotch.

And just before Chloe did it, the door opened and Trixie came out with wet hair wrapped in a bathrobe.

Lucifer came in quickly without thinking about it, so much so that he didn't close the door properly, and he didn't care, he didn't have time to worry.

He raised the lid at the risk of wetting his pants, but manners above all else, Lucifer was a classy guy, although at times like this he risked losing it. It took him a single second to take it out and as soon as he pointed it he began to go, a fine but intense stream, it seemed incredible to him how the human need to urinate multiplied by a thousand after waking up, but relief was also a thousand times better.

Trixie giggles like a little child when she hears a rude word (which is what she was). Chloe was surprised once again by Lucifer's size, although to be fair, he was a bit turned on by the morning wood, just a little bit, but on him it was enough, plus Chloe hadn't seen Lucifer actually pee ever, not like this, not so clearly. She had been in the bathroom while he used the toilet on some occasions, and she had been present while he was relieving himself on the side of the road once, but it was not the same. She liked knowing that Lucifer was not uncomfortable with this issue with her, and she also knew that being with her helped him relax and helped with his nerves, because sometimes he became shy and found it difficult to relieve himself.

Chloe saw how, unlike the pants, his blue boxers sported a small wet patch the size of a golf ball on one side, so he really needed to go, which generated a mixture between tenderness and pity, because perhaps it was the second time the man had experienced the morning pee, while she had had the experience of her entire life.

Lucifer was still going, but the jet was already starting to weaken, finally turning into a slight drip and ending, he shook himself a little and slipped back into his pants. Lucifer had remained with his eyes closed most of the time, except for some slight verification that he was not coming out of the bowl. So when he finally opened his eyes, and after a sigh of relief, he noticed that he had not even closed the door, but he did not care, because Chloe was making the bed, giving him a little privacy. 

He flushed and washed his hands before exiting the bathroom again. Chloe smiled when she saw that his hair was a mess from sleeping, ruffling his hair a bit with her hand, both of them smiling. He looked now like a man who has sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time, and she was so thankful and happy for him. Because in fact, if she wouldn't help him, it wouldn't probably be like that, and maybe he wouldn't wake up dry.

One thing that Lucifer noticed being with Chloe was that it was a bit difficult for him to focus his eyes on things, it wasn't like he couldn't, but it took him a couple of seconds unlike when he was alone, when he had exceptional eyesight. He didn't give it too much importance.

At that moment Trixie came up in a cute hoodie and leggings, and sat on Chloe's dressing table chair. "Woah, you really had to pee" Trixie said smiling very cute. So much so that not even Lucifer felt ashamed, there was something in her that melted Lucifer.

"You have no idea." he said smiling picking up his clothes again. For the first time he felt that his clothes were too elegant for the occasion, he felt very comfy and peaceful at that moment, and his body asked him for something more appropriate. But he only had his suit, which he loved, so it was what he intended to wear.

Chloe smiled at Lucifer and Trixie getting along so well, Trixie loved Lucifer from day one, and Lucifer, though he didn't admit it, had ended up loving the kid like no other.

"Mommy, can you make me braids? Daddy is coming and I want to go with them ready, because he doesn't know how to do them the way I like it." Said the very adorable girl.

"Honey, I have to make breakfast and it's getting late, why don't I make you a ponytail?" Chloe said.

"But I wanted the braids mommy, please please pretty please." The little girl said with her hands pressed together.

"Why don't I do them for you?" Lucifer said suddenly.

"You? Do you know how to do a braid?" Chloe said laughing in surprise.

"Yes mommy! Let Lucifer do them for me!" Trixie said excitedly.

"You'd be surprised, I can do everything, normal, dutch ones, french ones, crossed... whatever your pup prefers. So you can make breakfast and your daughter will be ready to go with Detective Douche on time." Lucifer said smiling.

"Okay, good luck, she's a tough girl to please." She said laughing and going down to the kitchen.

Lucifer began to comb the girl's hair, who didn't even complain, she was happy that Lucifer was combing her hair. So she decided to fill the silence with questions.

"Did you and my mom slept good?" She said very adorable.

"Yes, very good actually." (If she only knew...)

"I like having you at home, and so does she." She said as she fiddled with her mother's things.

"Really? Did she tell you? I don't dislike being here either, you know?" he said in an very adorable way.

"No, but I know her very well. I hope you come more now that you guys are dating." She said like nothing.

"We're not a dating." He said somewhat nervous.

"But you will be, you'll see." Trixie said

Lucifer was surprised at how smart she was for being so young.

"Well, that's it." He said finishing two perfect French braids.

"Can I wear this?" The girl said picking up a red lipstick from the dresser.

"Sorry miss, you gotta be older to look like a whore." She said picking it up and sitting it on her shoulders.

"What's a whore?" Said Trixie. 

"Ask your mother." Said Lucifer.

Then Trixie gently caressed one of his scars, Lucifer noticed, and although his first wish was to get away, his love for the girl was greater than the trauma and his daddy issues.

"Does it hurt if I touch you?" Said the girl with a little sad voice.

"Not anymore" he said smiling a little sad too. Pretending so as not to sadden the little girl.

"Did you really had wings here? Mom said it was your daddy, that he was very bad." She said very tenderly, caressing Lucifer's cheek from his shoulders.

"That's right, I had them, my dad put them on me, and I cut them off, because your mom was right, he was very bad." he said with a slightly painful feeling in his chest, which Linda had described as painful memories.

"If you had wings, were you an angel?" She said fascinated. She was the only one who believed everything he told her, and that made him feel very good, very loved.

"Indeed, one day I will prove it to you, but only if you behave well and listen to everything your mom and dad tell you." he said smiling.

"Awesome! Well, if I ever see your dad, I'm going to have a few words with him." She said leaning her head against Lucifer's, that warmed him up. "Hey, my dad is very good, you know? I know you think he's a douche, but he's amazing." She said very cute.

"I know, he really is, you should be grateful to have two such good people who love you so much." He said smiling, she also smiled.

"I love you Lucifer, you are also a really good person." She said giving it little importance. But for Lucifer it meant the world.

"And I do too, Urchin, come on, let's have breakfast." He said rubbing his eyes to avoid a tear.

They go down to the kitchen, crouching down so as not to hit her with the doorframe.

"Mom, Lucifer is super tall!" She said as the devil put her on the ground again.

"Trust me, I know." She said laughing, making Lucifer laugh too. "Wow, you weren't really lying, they're perfect Lucifer." She said surprised to see Trixie's hairstyle.

"I never lie Detective." He said smiling and sitting down to have breakfast.

The three of them happily had breakfast together and the day went better than expected, they were really becoming a real family. Everything was perfect.


End file.
